Vacuum cleaners are used to collect dirt and debris from surfaces. Handheld vacuum cleaners can be held by the user to clean surfaces above the floor. When cleaning high surfaces, the user may have difficultly using a handheld vacuum cleaner without standing on steps or a chair.
It is known to provide a handheld vacuum cleaner with a moveable nozzle. Two such vacuum cleaners are shown in both EP 1 752 076 and EP 2 223 644. These vacuum cleaners have nozzles that are pivotable between different positions. This makes reaching high surfaces or accessing low surfaces easier.
A problem with the handheld vacuum cleaners is that the pivotable nozzle is bulky and cannot always fit into small spaces. The user may be required to attach accessories for specific cleaning applications. However the user may have to store the cleaning accessories separately and this is inconvenient for the user or the user may forget about them entirely.
Another vacuum cleaner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,546 which has a flexible hose. However the vacuum cleaner has an integral carpet brush which makes the vacuum cleaner with the carpet brush difficult to use on surfaces other than floors and upholstery.
Embodiments of the present invention aim to address the aforementioned problems.